Espera
by NoBreathe
Summary: [Song-fic] Esta es su realidad ahora. Ahoga las penas en alcohol, y permite respirar algo de aire a su marchitada existencia. Pero tiene un objetivo. O más bien, una única razón de ser. Aquella que se aparece en sus reminiscencias. "Sueña que sueña con ella..." -Basado en el tema de Extremoduro, "Standby"-


**¡Hola, lectorzuelos! qué alegría me dais de poder teneros en este fic. Porque, ¿sabéis...? ¡Hoy cumplo quince años! Yes. Quince de enero. Apuntadlo si quieréis, ¡ja, ja, ja! **

**M****e apetecía hacer un regalo en lugar de recibirlo, y aquí me tenéis... ¿Qué mejor que escribir un buen texto para celebrarlo?**

**Bueno, basta de bromas. Aunque este debería ser un fic medianamente alegre, no lo es para nada. De hecho, es un Song-fic. La canción en la que está basado se llama "Standby", del grupo español Extremoduro. Recomiendo escuchar la canción antes de leer el texto, porque escucharla a la vez sería un poco lioso. Y al que ya la haya escuchado... ¡qué demonios! Escúchala otra vez. Es genial.**

**¡Oh, por cierto! Ya me hice un Deviantart. Más información en mi perfil.**

**Así que nada, a disfrutar. Y si de verdad me queréis hacer feliz en mi día especial... ¡Regaladme un review!**

**Muchos besos, y gracias por estar leyendo esto.**

**-NoBreathe-**

* * *

Espera

Basado en la canción de extremoduro, _Standby_

_._

_"Sueña que sueña con ella_

_siempre en estado de espera."_

_._

Sales del bar todas las noches, no para tomar el aire, no para devolver todo lo que has bebido, que no es poco; sólo quieres verla de nuevo, sentir su calor, tenerla a tu lado otra vez.

Aunque sabes que es imposible.

Y aún así la miras, porque sabes que es ella. Esa estrella, ni plateada ni dorada, sólo brillante, que luce cercana a la luna. Que cada día te reza. que cada vez que las miras, sabes que está ahí por ti.

Pero no consigues hacerte a la idea de que se fueron sus caricias.

Sabes que no estás bien. Tratas de consolarte en el alcohol, te sumerges en ginebra, que te hace olvidar. Pero precisamente por eso lo recuerdas todo. Con ella solías compartir esos momentos, con sus ojos verdes, con los mechones de su pelo, con su sonrisa. Porque no consigues alejarla de tus pensamientos.

Ella vive en tu corazón.

Pero ya no lo hace en este mundo. Su calavera quedó calva hacía más que muchos meses. Y aun así le dedicas tus noches, porque sabes que si dejas de pensar en ella, no tendrás una vida digna. Que serás un desecho de lo que ahora eres, incluso en el estado en el que estás. Pero ella te salva. Aleja las sombras de tus sueños. Ilumina tus pesadillas, que son todas desde que ella no está.

Su recuerdo te consigue sacar adelante.

Y es por ella por quien acudes cada domingo al jardín de tumbas; ese lugar que, en el fondo, tanto odias, justo por el motivo de tenerla allí dentro a ella. Pero vas, y le dejas unos narcisos brillantes, dorados y preciosos; como lo son, aún, los recuerdos que, con tanto aprecio, guardas de su pelo. Miras su piedra y notas cómo la impotencia se adueña de tus manos.

Ese agujero es lo que queda de ella. Y tú sólo puedes echarle flores.

Pero la amas. Y la sueñas, una y otra vez. Y sientes como si renacieras de nuevo cada noche, alejándote de ese infierno de noches en vela y alcohol. Y te imaginas una vida entera junto a ella, sorbiendo del brillo de su mirada cada mañana, acariciándole los labios con ternura, siendo el uno la razón de la vida para el otro.

Pero su vida se había esfumado.

Muchas veces se había preguntado dónde podía estar ahora. No su persona, sino ella. Su esencia. Miles de ideas habían rondado su cabeza sobre su destino. La imaginaba siendo un alma pura, con alas blancas inmaculadas, como ella. ¿Y si no había sido lo suficientemente buena...? No, eso era imposible. Pero, ¿y si había sido él el que la había hecho pecar, y ahora era el purgatorio lo que la esperaba? ¿Sería su amor la razón de que sus alas sean ahora de fuego?

En ese caso, deseaba la muerte. Para reencontrarse con su ángel ígneo, para ser envuelto por sus alas y abrasarse, fundirse como la cera entre sus brazos; sin dolor, sin sufrimiento. Porque esas sensaciones quedaron atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Porque ese final para ti sería la Salvación.

Así que esperas. Esperas a que llegue ese momento. Entre copas e insomnios, entre sueños y fantasías. Siendo el último eslabón, oxidado y negro, de esta horrible cadena.

Pero esperas. Lo haces por ella.

.

No quieres volver al bar; sabes que, si sigues bebiendo esa noche, será tu perdición. Así que te quedas un poco más, soñando con el mundo que tienes delante, el que ella no ha podido contemplar. Desearías viajar, recoger lo poco que tienes y salir de allí para encontrarte con lo que te rodea de verdad, fuera de esa cosa fraudulenta y cruel que tú llamas realidad. Desearías perderte entre andenes de por vida, conocer gente y probar nuevas cosas, visitar nuevos sitios, patear nuevas calles. Oler la fragancia del corazón que late entre tu pecho y tu espalda, que lo hace, aunque no lo recuerdas.

Pero siempre con ella.

Por eso, no te alejas; no quieres correr el riesgo de perderla una vez más. Está allí, ahora, contigo. No le des la oportunidad de esfumarse, tal y como lo hizo su cabellera, esa que tanto te gustaba. Que culpas al viento de ese desastre, pero sabes que no es así.

La Muerte fue la que la dejó calva.

Eso es lo que te vuelve loco. La Muerte. Piensas que te espera en cada esquina, y en cierto modo, así lo querrías; pero es algo mucho más complicado. Ya sabes lo que dicen: siempre se van antes los mejores. Y por eso mismo tratas de hacerlo bien. De mejorar como persona, como trabajador, como amigo, como hermano, como hijo. Es tu motivación, tu pase al sitio al que deseas acudir desde que ella está allí.

Pero el Cielo no es para personas como tú.

Entras de nuevo al bar, y el murmullo de las copas chocar lo inunda todo. Ya despunta ligeramente el alba, pero decides seguir bebiendo. Y esa, el alba, es justamente la razón: porque ella ya se está escondiendo. Ya no puedes verla. Y te consuelas en la jarra de cerveza, rubia como el pelo que se deslizó un día entre tus dedos.

Así que caes rendido. Tu cuerpo no soporta más los delirios de tu corazón, y pierdes el sentido.

Pero eso era justo lo que querías, porque ahora podrás soñar con ella.

Y se repetirá cada noche: tú, aferrándote a la botella, pasando las horas en vela permitiéndole a tu alma herida un poco de libertad; ella, observándote desde allá arriba, porque sabe que la necesitas. Pero la mañana no os salva a ninguno, y vuestra realidad continúa.

Pero, por lo menos, has podido soñarla. Soñar que todo está tal y como estaba antes de perderla, o soñar que te arropa con su fuego eterno. Cualquiera de las dos está bien. Cualquiera de las dos te consuela.

Y así, la espera se hace más corta.


End file.
